Nabari: OneShots
by CielLover
Summary: Name speaks for itself.This will be a series of one-shots between Nabari characters.If you like them please leave a review, also ask for more if you like, and who you want to be the victims.Hope you like them.Rating veries but T for now.Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Set in no particular time during Nabari slight spoilers concerning Yoite. Slight AU Yoite it attending high school in Yukimi's area.

I don't own anything including Mr. Llyod (he is a real person and he would really do this if this happened.)

Enjoy, please read and review if you want to see more of these one-shots.

Biology

* * *

><p>Down the empty and desolate hallways of the *insert school name* high school, a teenager of the age of 16 meandered down to the only light class room. He raised his hand and paused but then lightly tapped his pale white knuckles against the hard wooden door. The sign next to the door said "Biology Lab".<p>

A voice from the inside said," Who is it? Is that you Yoite?"

"Yes sir, may I come in?"

"Yes" was the cold response he got. He grasp the door hand and push open the heavy door. The once dark hallway flooded with the light that streamed from the room.

Inside the room there were about six rows of desk with five desk per room. Standard classroom desk, nothing special. In the back of the room stood 3 large black tables that were used as lab stations during class hours.

The middle aged man who had spoken earlier had looked up at the teen before him. The main had very light and thinning blonde hair. He was dressed in a tan sweater which was over top his regular button up shirt. His tie was peeking out the top of his shirt.

"So, Yoite, what did you want to speak with me about, you seemed troubled during class?"  
>The boy's head leaned down and then slowly raised to meet the man's eyes.<p>

"I wanted to discuss a problem that I have faced. Since you are a Biology teacher I would think you would have a better understanding of the human body than my other teachers."

"Ok, shoot."

"Well, umm, it's awkward, but, it's about...genitals how... A light blush formed over his face out of embarrassment about the subject.

"I think I see where this may be going. Well if that us what you want to talk and understand, we gave to start at the cellular level."

The man stood up from his desk and paced over to the whiteboard.

"So, Yoite, you see when people are born..."  
>Yoite's face was in shock as he was drawing on the board.<p>

"Mr. Llyod, that us not what I meant..."

"And after this the cells..."

"Sir, please wait..."

"And then...Are you paying attention, Yoite?"  
>When the man turned to face the student he saw his pointer finger aimed at his forehead.<p>

"Sir you know what, never mind."

The young boy ended up running out of the room at full blast not wanting to hear another word about sex from his teacher.


	2. Blood

Summary: Yukimi comes home to find pink wrappers in the trash can in his bathroom. He soon realized they were from pads. What the hell. Only Yoite was home...What happened?

Warning slight spoilers about Yoite. I tried to keep them in character. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review so there can be more.

Blood

* * *

><p>A blonde haired writer was slowly making his way down the pathway to his home. He released and sign, hoping that tonight he wouldn't have any problems with his roommate. This roommate was a little "Special" meaning he just was a little bit different.<p>

The whole last night he had to tend to him. He said his stomach was really hurting and he never felt that way before. He tried to give him food but they just made it worse. Usually the kid would never complain about anything, so the man knew it had to be bad.

Another sign escaped his chapped lips as he reached for the door. When he finally opened the door, not realizing how long he was standing there he couldn't find his friend to be anywhere.

_"Kid must have gone for another walk." _

He thought that he then might get some sleep, though first would be a well deserved shower. The last time he bathed was over two days ago and he was starting to smell it. His faced twisted up when he smelled himself.

He threw his bags down on the couch not caring where they went as long as they were away from him.

He went into the bathroom and turned on the water and prepared himself for his shower. The water came down and calmed him down. After his relaxing time was over, he proceeded to put his clothing back on but while passing by to get to the door, he looked down and saw something which almost gave him a heart attack.

_"Why are there pads in my trash can, with blood on them."_

The only person who had been home all day was Yoite. He covered his mouth in shock.

_"There is not way. I mean she did say he was "different". But can that really happen."_

Just as he was about the freak out again he heard that door shut. He knew his roommate was home.

He got dressed and was ready to talk with his friend.

"Yoite there you are. I thought you left again for the night."

"Nope I just had to go to the store to get something, I really needed them today and you were out."

"Oh what happened?" The older man sat down on the couch with him and stared him in his dark orbs.

"Oh just something that I didn't expect to happen. Nothing to worry about. Its normal for me."

"Oh, are you ok?" The older male questioned.

"Yeah there was a little blood but I cleaned it up and made sure to leave not traces of it. Last time you got kind of mad."

"Look Yoite I don't know how it all works with you but if that "bleeding" is normal for you that's fine. I'm not going to question it."

The two of them had gotten comfortable about the Yoite being a boy and girl thing so Yukimi thought he would understand quickly.

The boy looked at him was confusion present in his eyes. His head tilted to one side.

"I don't really know what your talking about..."

"I thought since you both kind of had, well you know, um that. I thought maybe it was normal."

Yoite stood up with a mad red blush creeping across his face.

"Yukimi do you think I had a period?"

"Well kind of, I mean I saw the pads in the bathroom trashcan so what do you expect me to think."

The boy anger looked up at him and said.

"I did not have a period and use your pads for that. I got a really deep cut on my arm from reaching into the sink and finding a knife. I didn't really think straight and I remember you talking about something you kept in the bathroom to help with blood so I grabbed a few to help stop the bleeding. Last time I got a cut you yelled at me for using your 'good' towels so I used those instead."

Yukimi blushed just as hard as Yoite did at this point out of pure embarrassment from asking just a dumb question.

"Oh I'm really sorry, so what did you get from the store?" He smiled in hope that he would make Yoite feel more comfortable about the subject.

Yoite leaned over and reached for his bag and pulled out some band-aids and gauze.

"This is for my arm since we are all out. By the way, I took $20 from your wallet. I also got hungry. Please keep more supplies in the house, I got a lot a weird stares from people because I was holding a pad up to my arm."

"Umm, sure Yoite I'll make sure you have what you need. Hehe"

Yukimi put his arms behind his head and laughed. He was thinking he was being a total jerk for popping a question like that to Yoite so suddenly and implying that much. He sat down at his desk while Yoite tried to apply the band-aids to his arm.

_"I'm glad I don't have to deal with PMSing teen any time soon."_

Yukimi thought smiling wondering how Yoite would be if he was like that. Though he still didn't get why Yoite's stomach hurt some much the other day.

Hope you enjoyed, please leave me a review about people you want involved in all this madness. If you have any ideas free to share about what you want to see, you will be credited with the ideas you have. Also I'm thinking about doing a truth and dare fanfic. Tell me what you think. Also tell me what you think I can do to improve. Thanks


	3. Tricky

Tricky:

Thanks, DistantLove, who sent in this idea.

Summary: Miharu is bored one day and decides to play a trick on Yoite. Only problem it doesn't go as planned.

It was a cold winter day in the world of Nabari. Two young males were sleeping in an apartment while an older man was typing away on his computer.

The younger of the males shifted in his sleep and finally woke up from his afternoon nap. He stood up and stretched like a cat, yawning in the process. He looked around the room to see the two before him. He walked towards the man on the computer and looked over his shoulder.

"Whatcha doing?" Asked the younger male leaning over the other shoulder to see what he was writing out.

"It called my work, maybe you should try and do some for a change." The man continued to type away. He stopped typing when they heard a phone beep. The young boy ran over to the phone and grabbed it.

"Hello, who is this." The boy moved around the room in order to avoid the older man who was trying to grab the phone from him. While trying to retrieve the phone, the blonde haired man tripped and fell atop the younger.

"Ow, Yukimi, don't be so rough, can't you see I'm on the phone."

The man on the other end was quite for a moment before coughing to remind them of his presents.

"Well, if Yukimi is there, please tell him we need him at the office right now."

"Ok I'll make sure he knows. Bye" He closed the phone and handed it to Yukimi, who at this point was giving the boy death glares.

"You know damn well Miharu to not pick up my phone. Brat" Yukimi turned away and started to grab his stuff for the office.

"When I'm gone, please watch Yoite, don't let him wonder off."

Miharu just waved his hand to him and left to go make some food.

Yukimi left the two boys alone. Miharu was making himself some hot chocolate when he suddenly got an idea. On his back his little devil wings flapped, as they did each time his evil side showed.

He grabbed the whipped cream from the fridge. He tiptoed over to the sleeping boy. He removed the one glove from the hand that was falling off the couch. He dropped the lone glove to the floor and started to slowly apply the cream to the pale hand. He finally stopped when a mound of whipped cream rested onto of the boys hand.

He placed the whipped cream on the floor and went over to the window and found a feather from a bird. He walked back over to the couch and kneeled down beside the boy. He leaned over the sleeping body and started to tickle the face of Yoite with the feather.

*Splat*

Yoite was now awake and staring into the now white face of Miharu. When Yoite brought up his hand to scratch his face he flailed it around and hit Miharu in the face.

"Miharu? What is all over your face?" Asked the boy who was still in a sleepy daze.

"Karma..."

"Oh, well I heard its a bitch, you might want it off you face then." The older boy said then went back to his dream world on the couch.

Written by request. I might write another trick fic. I didn't quite like this one too much but if you did please tell me. I want feedback from you guys and gals. Also if you want to see some more fics, tell me who and what you want to tell. Also send in some truths and dares because I want to start a truth and dare fic, but I want stuff from you people. Thanks hoped you liked it.


End file.
